


Storms

by ttfan111robstar1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ciel Phantomhive Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: One stormy day in London, a sick and very little  Ciel Phamtomhive needed some care. Sebastian is there to provide.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 57





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceOfHell00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/gifts).



> For Sam <3 Merry Christmas, and thank you for all the amazing ways you’ve helped me this year. I couldn’t have managed all I have without you and your help. I’m so lucky to have such an amazing friend. This one’s for you, mate.

Rain beat down on the roof of Phantomhive Manor on a rather typical day in the countryside of London. Due to its intensity, the servants remained inside today, assigned a few different tasks than what were their norm. Mey-Rin cleaned the bottoms of all the shoes and mopped the foyer in order to ensure no mud was tracked onto the wooden floors, the aftermath of Finny having been sent to get an inordinate amount of firewood in case the rain were to last a few days. Mercifully, he’d gotten all the wood in in time, but he himself had been soaked. Sebastian had sent him off to bathe to avoid him catching a cold, and had asked Bard to put soups, stews, and breads on the menu. The former he’d been able to accomplish on his own (An astonishing feat, truly), but the latter had gone as Sebastian had expected it too. There had been too much yeast in the bread and Bard had used his blowtorch to try and cook it and had burned it quite spectacularly. So, it had fallen to Sebastian to correct that mistake as per usual.  
  
A silver cart carrying potato soup, a sliced loaf of French bread, and some roast, along with a porcelain tea set squeaked along the flooring, giving Sebastian a rather forceful reminder that the wheels needed to be oiled to keep from making that wretched sound. Ah well. It was a task best saved for after his master was fed. Turning into the study, he pushed the large oak doors open.  
  
His master was sitting at his desk, seemingly shuffling papers at his desk. But Sebastian’s sharp eyes missed nothing. He realized well before he was halfway across the room that something wasn’t quite right. His master’s skin was far paler than usual and held a thin sheen of sweat, and his eyes were glazed over. Before he even took a breath, he felt concern beginning to make his head spin. This wasn’t right.  
  
“Lunch is served, Master.” He said, stopping the cart halfway there.  
  
“I’ll take it later.” Came Ciel Phantomhive’s sharp retort.  
  
“My lord?” Came the soft query.  
  
“I’m too busy at the moment.”  
  
“My Lord, forgive me for speaking out of turn, but you do not look well. You need to eat."  
  
Sebastian watched as Ciel slammed his hands on the desk. “Dammit Sebastian-“ But got no further as he began to sway in a near faint. Sebastian lunged across the room, getting to his Master in less than half a second with demonic speed, and caught him just before he could hit the ground.  
  
Though his concern was paramount, he gave a sigh. “I suppose lunch will have to wait until later.” He said, and carried the child to his bedroom.  
  
It didn’t take him a minute after he began the trip to his Master’s bedchamber for him to decide that the boy was undoubtedly taking the day off. He may have to force it, certainly, but then what good was it to be a father- even in a caregiving capacity- if he couldn’t take advantage of the title every now and again?  
  
The scars left on his master’s psyche from the death of his own parents and brother had changed him in a way Sebastian had never seen happen with other humans. When Ciel became too stressed or got overwhelmed, he mentally regressed to a state far younger than his biological age of thirteen. Sebastian at first had thought it a coping skill of some kind, a way to deal with a childhood stolen away from him. However, he’d quickly realized that this was not the case. Whatever it was- for despite looking everywhere for answers he could find no written record of such a phenomenon being documented- it was something that had a life force all it’s own. And Sebastian himself had become involved in it, by profession and by personal choice, to the point where he had earned the title of “Dada” during those times of littleness from his young master.  
  
As he changed the boy into a nightshirt, stripping him of his clothes, he once again found himself struck by how much Ciel himself had changed him. The encounters with other supernatural beings, the regular kidnappings, and the fact that his master was in service to Queen Victoria were all irregular enough in his profession. But with this regressed version of his master coming out every so often, Sebastian found himself experiencing something he never had before- the very human emotion of love.  
  
While he considered his own master somewhat foolish in his desires for vengeance, for always continuing to stride headfirst into damnation, this small child was completely different. He had no thought of vengeance, no care for power. Instead, he simply asked for affection, food, to be clean, and to be comforted. Only asking for the basic needs that every human being needed to survive and function. It was rather odd to think that this child made more sense to him than his master did. But then again, it was logical- Children were pure and innocent, untainted by desires of the flesh. They only asked for affection, and to have their needs met. It was far easier to feel emotions toward that child than it was to feel anything for his young master. And whether he had planned for it or not, Sebastian had to admit that the small boy had wormed his way into his black heart and settled there to stay.

When Ciel had been changed, into a cloth diaper along with his nightshirt just in case a regression were to happen, Sebastian tucked him into his bed, and then put a hand to his forehead. The boy was burning up. It was no wonder his master had looked so pale. He was very clearly trying to hide being ill. Sebastian rushed to the bathroom and wet a cloth with some cold water before placing it carefully on the boy’s sweat-covered forehead. Ciel let out a soft moan at that, but didn’t wake. 

  
Seeing that he seemed to be settled for the moment, Sebastian left to inform Bard that a slight change of menu needed to be in order for the master himself. Chicken broth and crackers were to be on the menu instead of something heartier, in case his master dared try and commit the sin of not eating something when he was ill. He took the cart back to the kitchen and left the food for his master’s lunch there, but kept the tea tray. And while he was there, he made certain to gather some earl grey tea leaves and some ginger tea in case the boy’s stomach began to bother him. All of that done, he was at last able to return to his master.

The boy hadn’t moved a muscle. Normally one for tossing and turning in his sleep due to endless recurring nightmares, today it was not so. The boy was still as death itself, and he actually had to watch the rising and falling of his master’s chest to ensure that he was still breathing. Mercifully, he was.  
  
While in the room, Sebastian straightened up everything as best he could, even going so far as to clean the bathroom so that Mey-Rin would not disturb them were his master to slip away into a regressed state. But after his initial trek to the kitchen to speak with Bard, he did not plan on leaving the room again until his master gave permission. It was simply too much of a risk.  
  
For how long he sat there at his master’s bedside, Sebastian couldn’t say. The human construct of time often did not apply to him apart from differentiating day and night. And on a grey day such as this one, even that did not seem to matter. But when thunder rumbled hard enough to make the china rattle and lightning struck brilliantly across the sky, his master awoke with a shriek.  
  
Sebastian got up quickly, and put a hand to his shoulder. “It’s alright.” He said. “Simply the thunder.”  
  
He purposely did not use any terms to address his master in. He needed to test the waters to see which part of him he was dealing with.  
  
Ciel’s eyes flashed around, and when they landed on Sebastian, they welled up with tears.  
  
“Dada!” He said, reaching up to him and beginning to cry.  
  
It was as he’d expected. Nonetheless, despite the circumstances he was always grateful to seehis little boy.  
  
Sebastian picked him up and held him closely. “There there, now lovey. It was just the storm.” He said.

Ciel curled into him, sobbing softly, and Sebastian used it to discreetly see if he needed a change. As he’d expected, the child was soaked.  
  
Well, he’d have to give Ciel a bath anyways to bring down his fever. There was no time like the present.  
  
He stroked Ciel’s ebony hair softly. “Would a bath make you feel better, love?”  
  
With a small sniffle, Ciel nodded. He didn’t feel nice, but at least Dada was here and he could have bath time.  
  
“Alright then. Let’s get you bathed.” He said, picking the child up gently and carrying him to the bathroom.  
  
Ciel rested his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, and slipped his thumb into his mouth, trying to be as still as possible.  
  
When they arrived in the restroom, he set the child on the floor and began to get the water ready. Ciel let out a sigh of relief at not having to be moved right now. His tummy was churning and he didn’t want to move any more than he had to.  
  
When the water was tepid, enough to bring down a fever but not cold enough to aggravate the child’s condition, Sebastian turned to Ciel and got him undressed, watching him shutter at the touch of the cold wood. Still, he soldiered on as quickly as possible to minimize Ciel’s discomfort.  
  
When the diaper was removed and the clean up taken care of, he picked Ciel up and settled him into the bathtub. A choice which, in hindsight, was a mistake.  
  
The sudden motion aggravated Ciel’s nausea, and in protest his stomach emptied itself all over the bathroom tile.  
  
For a second, there was silence, and then the small child erupted into a shrieking wail.  
  
Sebastian, caught off guard by this, was momentarily stunned, before he pulled the crying child into his arms in a gentle hug. “Oh, darling, it’s alright. I know, you must feel so awful. My poor little love.” He crooned.  
  
“Dada, S-Sorry!” He choked out.  
  
“Oh my love, there’s nothing to be sorry for. You can’t help being poorly, lovey. It’s nothing that can’t be cleaned up. Dada just wants you to feel better.” He said gently.  
  
Ciel sniffled, and Sebastian took the moment to cheat just a little bit and use a bit of his power to clean up the sick. Ciel didn’t need to be upset over something so trivial in his current state.  
  
“C-C-Cold, Dada.”  
  
“I know, darling. It’s because Dada needs to make your fever go down so you can get better. I promise, when you’re all cleaned up Dada will put you back into bed and get you as many blankets as you want.” He said.  
  
Despite this, Ciel still whimpered. He didn’t like the cold.  
  
Sebastian saw that a distraction was clearly in order. There was only one he could bring to mind. “Darling, why didn’t you tell me you felt so badly?” He asked, concerned.  
  
“H-Had t’ finish ‘ork.” He stammered.  
  
“I understand that you felt that way, lovey, but please tell Dada next time. Dada was very scared when you fell asleep the way you did. I understand why you wanted to work, but please don’t do it again. You need to be cared for and that’s okay. Alright?”  
  
The explanation, full of love, was enough to make Ciel cry again. “S-S-Sorry, D-Dad-Dada. Won’ d-d-d-do it ‘gain.”  
  
“It’s alright, lovey. I forgive you. Dada was just a bit scared is all.”  
  
“Din’ mean t’ scare you.” He said softly.  
  
“I know, my love. But it’s over now. How about we get you washed up and we’ll get you in bed as quick as we can, hmmm?”  
  
“K-Kay, Dada.”  
  
Sebastian pressed an approving kiss to his forehead. “Brilliant.”  
  
Perhaps one of the greatest advantages of being a demon was supernatural levels of eyesight and incomparable speed. With those two assets at his disposal, he was able to wash Ciel very quickly and with expert precision. He’d been in the water long enough to bring his fever down, by at least two degrees if Sebastian were correct. With that done, he carefully wrapped the child in a large fluffed towel, and then very carefully picked him up before setting him on the tile. He quickly got him into another diaper and a nightshirt, and was met with little resistance. Ciel knew better than to argue about such precautions after what had occurred earlier, and he supposed he should be glad for it, even though he had to admit he missed the spirited resistance more than he wanted to admit. When he was at last fully dressed, Sebastian whisked him to his bed and got him tucked in.  
  
Ciel settled into the pillows at once, and sighed, glad that he was out of the cold bathtub. Sebastian gave him a kiss on the forehead, both in love and to check his fever. His suspicions were correct. His little one’s fever had gone down somewhat, and he was relieved at that.  
  
“Comfortable, darling?” He asked softly.  
  
Ciel let out a pleased noise in lieu of a nod.  
  
“Good. Do you think you can try eating a little bit of something right now, or is it too soon?”  
  
“Too soon.” Ciel said immediately.  
  
“Alright then. Will you try and take a few sips of water, love?”  
  
Ciel made a face at that. But it didn’t seem as bad as having to eat, so he resigned with a nod.  
  
Sebastian had a glass ready, and gently put it to his lips. “Small sips, love."  
  
The water was cold and tasted perfect, but he forced himself to take it slow. He didn’t want Dada mad. Or to throw up again. That would be bad.  
  
When Dada took the glass away, He slipped his thumb into his mouth. “Dada read me?”  
  
“Of course, lovey. What story would you like?”  
  
“A’ice?”

“Alice it is.” Sebastian smiled, and went to the shelf to get it.  
  
When he returned, Ciel looked at him. “Snuggles?”  
  
Sebastian smiled and gave a nod, slipping his shoes off and getting on the bed, tucking Ciel under his arm and opening the book, beginning to read.  
  
“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, ‘and what is the use of a book,’ thought Alice, ‘without pictures or conversation?’”  
  
As Sebastian read on, Ciel’s eyes began to droop. He didn’t want to sleep now when he was snuggling with Dada, but he was so tired, he couldn’t help it. Before he knew it, he was asleep. And although that was the case, Sebastian kept reading, knowing the child wouldn’t stay asleep for too long.

When Ciel woke up about half an hour later, he was proven right. The child slept for long periods, then short ones, then long again when he was ill. Knowing this, he’d come prepared. “Hello, love. Do you think you’re ready to eat? Dada has some broth for you that should help you feel better and not upset your tummy.”  
  
Ciel made a face, but decided not to argue. He did miss lunch and he was hungry, despite himself. “Mmmmm’kayyyyyyy.”  
  
Sebastian gave him a kiss. “Good boy. Dada will be right back with your broth.”  
  
With that, Sebastian sprinted to get his little one a bowl of broth and a few crackers.  
  
When he returned, he found Ciel fiddling with the eyepatch on the Bitter Rabbit that often stayed near his bed for times like these. Seeing that, Sebastian smiled.  
  
“Ready to try and eat, darling?”  
  
Ciel pouted. “No.” But he sat up anyway.  
  
Sebastian chuckled. “I understand. If you don’t want to eat anymore after a little while, tell Dada, okay?”  
  
“‘Kay.”  
  
With that, Sebastian got him a spoonful of broth and swirled it around (Ciel tended to eat better with a few theatrics added into his feedings) to feed him. Ciel took his spoonful willingly, and though it didn’t taste as great as he hoped, it was okay. And he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up, so there was that.  
  
Sebastian managed to get him to eat two crackers and a quarter of the bowl before he balked. The fact that he’d managed anything was a relief. He knew how stubborn his boy could be, and was grateful for what little leeway he was able to manage. With plenty of praise and kisses, he set the food aside and moved to have a snuggle with his little boy.

Ciel snuggled Bitter Rabbit to him, and put his head on Dada’s chest, one thumb in his mouth. He didn’t feel good, but he was fairly content. He’d eaten, had a bath, and didn’t feel as yucky as before.  
  
“Dun like sto’m.” He said, and knew Dada could hear him.  
  
“Does it frighten you, love?”  
  
“Lil. Jus don’ like the noise. An’ the Light is scary.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“I know how to help with that.” He said.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Look out the window, lovey.”  
  
Ciel turned his head. Rain was pouring down and wind was whipping the trees. And then, at intervals, lightning struck across the sky.  
  
“You know, a long time ago, people who liked to paint used to draw Lightning often. Because no two lightning strikes look the same. They would sit and paint for hours, looking out their windows to try and capture it. And a lot of the paintings looked the same as it looks out the window right now. Pretend that we’re in a painting.” He said softly.  
  
Ciel closed his eyes a moment to try it, and when he opened them, he looked at it differently. The fragmented lightning strike suddenly seemed beautiful. A painter must have worked hours to create it. Or, if you were religious like that, you’d think that God was a master artist. Regardless, Ciel suddenly felt settled.  
  
“Thank you, Dada.” He said softly.  
  
“You’re welcome, my love.” He said, carding his fingers through his little one’s hair.  
  
They stayed like that a long time, just watching the storm. Sebastian found himself struck by the natural chaos and beauty of the storm. So much so, in fact, that he hadn’t realized that Ciel had fallen asleep until the boy turned his head so that it rested on a pillow instead of him.  
  
Smiling, he made sure his little one was tucked in, and gave him a gentle kiss. With his little one bathed, fed, changed, snuggled, and safe in his bed, there was only one thing left to be done.  
  
Time to oil the wheels on the damn serving cart.


End file.
